It's Just In Front Of You, Dobe
by Civil Enough
Summary: Can't you see me? Can't you see me, here? Standing, waiting for you? I'm just in front of you, dobe.' With Naruto, Sasuke can love; and with Sasuke, Naruto can be loved.


Another Author Crap. Note: This is not the actual story.

**The Fictional Fucked Up Phone Call And How I Got This Idea:**

"Hello? Who's this?"

"…"

"Uhm… hey, uh, who is it?"

"You made me possessive sadist, be a fucked up story teller and a total

Crying piece of shit…"

"Uhm… I… don't think I know y-"

"You copied my hairstyle, made me write a crappy letter, deprive me of the sex scenes and referred to my character as an emotionally constipated brat. _I'm going to kill you."_

"…"

"…"

"Uh…- Oh! Fuck, Sasuke?! Damn, should've figured out it was you!"

"Again, author boy; I. Am. Going. To. _Kill_. You."

"… uh…"

"Hn."

"Weeell…"

"So, anything to say before you become a mutilated corpse?"

"Oh, okay."

"On with it."

"I. Am. Going. To. Make. _You_. A severely fucked up, screamish and clingy Uke."

"…"

"…"

"Uh, well; t-this isn't S-sasuke. I'm hanging up now. Forget I called. Bye."

(*beep* *beep* *beep*)

"Huh. Weird."

*continues cooking pasta*

**And so, because of my huge heart and loving self, I managed to shift his bastardish character a bit. Just on this story, no more. Fluff mode right now. Kehehe.**

**I know, I know… 'what the hell? A drabble again?' What can I do? I'm too lazy for serious one-shots or chapter stories. (~_~)**

**Warning: For those expecting full blown humor, sorry; please read my other fics for that. This is senseless fluff on my part; yes, cute but still fluffy and… kinda angst? Dunno. But I did my best in writing it though. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: **

You don't own Naruto?

No. You don't.

Do you feel bad about not owning it?

Yes. You do.

Then from now on let's all remember the golden rule; which I think I altered a bit:

Do Not Ask Questions You Don't Want Others To Ask You.

I just love the existence of human conscience.

For purely scientific reasons, of course.

(sets anyone rolling his/her eyes aflame and scatters the ashes across the Pacific Ocean)

And no- _I know what you're thinking_- I am not violent.

"Just In Front Of You, Dobe"

"Where in the world is the RAMEN?!" Naruto squawked, frantically digging through the refrigerator to find the colorful, plastic container. Sasuke was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, waiting for said blonde to find the damn sodium-infested noodles and carry on with their given mission. Was Naruto just pretending to be blind, or is he just plain stupid?

"Fuck, usuratonkachi, it's right in front of you," Sasuke replies, voice colored with pent up irritation. He points to the pack of Ramen, just inches in front of Naruto's face, sitting in plain sight.

Face coloring, Naruto huffs while pulling out the item. "I hate that!" he grumps, opening the cover and tipping hot water over the instant food.

And Sasuke can't help but hide a secret smile.

***

Later that day, they are picking outfits for Sakura's birthday party. Naruto wants to wear his favorite, all too colorful jumpsuit, with a highly disapproving Uchiha on his heels.

After entering the room, the blonde frantically rifles through his closet, hands shaking in frustration. The anger is pouring off of him in dark clouds, scaring Kakashi, who was standing behind them, a few meters away.

"Damn it all! Where's that thing!?!" The blonde seethes, hands picking through messed up clothes of every size and color. Sasuke sidles up next to the fuming ninja, simply amused with all the yelling.

"Idiot, it's right in front of you," Sasuke responds standoffishly, finger softly tapping the orange and black jumpsuit that the other one had been looking for.

It's on a hanger, plain as day, hanging on the metal pole.

"Of course it is," The blue-eyed teen growls, plucking it off the hanger and stomping into the bathroom to change.

Sasuke smirks at the frustrated blonde.

And Kakashi takes the subtle hint.

***

At Sakura's birthday party, they eat and Naruto searches for the celebrant. Eyes panning across the sea of people, Naruto looks for her short, perky pink hair. Seconds fade into minutes and Naruto is becoming increasingly agitated, his head swinging hastily from side to side.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kiba questions gingerly, not wanting Naruto's unusual wrath to scald him.

"Where the hell's Sakura?!" Naruto grumbles through gritted teeth, fidgeting in his chair. Kiba makes a face, a silly face, and promptly gets smacked by Neji. If Naruto saw it, surely World War III would erupt at that very table.

"Baka, she's right in front of you," Sasuke casually answers, gesturing toward the pretty house host, chatting with a friend. Within arms reach of Naruto, she waves and smiles, a friendly promise to come and chat.

Pressing his lips together, Naruto sinks in his seat and swallows the remainder of his gin and tonic.

"Watch the shots, Naruto. You might get too drunk."

A terrifying, fiery glare coming from the half sober kyuubi container frightens Kiba and he chooses not to interrupt any further.

Naruto then promptly orders a double, reminding himself not to open his stupid mouth for the rest of the evening.

***

At home, Naruto is tipsy, flopping into the walls, laughing maniacally. Sasuke sits on the blonde's bed, just watching the younger boy spout off random things, wandering around the room. Naruto is officially drunk, eyes a little too shiny, voice a little too loud. Well, louder than normal.

He looks around the spacious bedroom, "I love this place!", and a slightly sarcastic chuckle comes from the one flopped on the bed

He walks towards the mirror, "I love this shiny thing!" a cynical roll of deep, blue eyes.

The drunken boy then looks down at his jacket and promptly rubs the material, feeling it's soft texture, "And I-*hic*- luuurve this-*hic*- damn clothes!", and the Uchiha replies with a smirk and a silent invitation for Naruto to sit beside him.

"You know wh-*hic*-at?!" Naruto shouts in between drunken hiccups, waving his arms carelessly and ignoring Sasuke's geture.

"What, baka?" Sasuke chuckles, observing the scene with his head tilted, a bottle of water hanging in his fingers.

"I hate…" Then Naruto groans, a pained groan, one that indicates a deep wound that Sasuke hadn't noticed before, "The fact that we can't find anybody. You know? Like another one... a special other…"

Stalking around the room, Naruto angrily rearranged trinkets and throws clothes in random directions.

Eventually, he plops down on the bed, head in his hands "Damn, what the h- *hic*-ell am I saying? Even I don't get it. Fuck."

Sasuke is silent, expression suddenly cold, eyes showing only a bit of his emotions; and it was understanding, sorrowful and desperate all at the same time. Sighing, Naruto looks up, into a pale, blank face. The Uchiha stares back, a stare that could mean nothing, and still convey everything for him.

"I…I try. I-*hic*- look and look and look. B-but I can't find it Sasuke, I can't find it." Sasuke's eyes softened at his almost desperate and watery tone.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmurs tenderly, a whisper so soothing it surprises the blonde even in his drunken state.

"It's…"

He lifts Naruto's chin with his fingers. A moment passes between them; Naruto, with his eyes wide, staring into endless black pools; and Sasuke, with his sight swimming in shimmering blue.

Then, the raven presses the gentlest kiss to partly open rosebud lips.

"…right in front of you, dobe."

~Owari~

**Okaaaay… *fidget* So? How was it?**

**Ah… I'm really a beginner with these fluff shots… Tell the poor; albeit uber gorgeous little writer what you think, okay? I welcome all kinds. Just want a comment.**

**Aiie~ haha, to those who posses an unrequited love out there with intensely dense idiots who just wouldn't get the fucking hints, this is for you.**

**And to **…It's really cool that were from the same country. Ah, so easy to make me happy. 'Mababaw lang ang kaligayahan ko.'**

***shining shimmering splendid grin* I love speaking in my own language; I just learned it when I was twelve, English was first. Do you know I'm multitalented? I can type and annoy you at the same time. And I'm much more irksome when I speak in my native tongue.**

**Anyway, though it's redundancy, hope you liked it and –*bends over, bows to reader and puts palms on the floor*- PLEASE PLEASE, JUST PRETTY PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Oh, and yeah, I know anonymous comments would be plenty, but I prefer the ones who include their names. Such a busy body here… Gomen, pretty tiresome, but please bear with me. **

**The Fictional Fucked Up Phone Call And How I Got This Idea (Part 2):**

"And now, you gave me an unrequited love."

"You DID kiss him!"

"But he didn't kiss back! And where's the sex scenes, huh? Where's the _sex_ scene?! You wanna die?!"

"It's fluff! It's supposed to be innocent and stuff!"

"And I _care_ because…?"

"…"

*replays the previous phone call*

"…"

"So? Like it?"

"Oh my god, that was so fucking awesome! Really beautiful! Crap, what a work of art, I. Am. So. Touched! You are the best fluff writer _ever_!"

"Why thank you~"

*Naruto walks in*

"**Where are you teme?"**

"Dobe, I'm just in front of you."

"**Where?"**

"HERE. On the GROUND. In _front_ of you."

"**Huh? Teemee!!! Where the fuckin' hell are you?!?!" *walks out* **

"**Temeee!"**

"…"

"Uh… I… g-guess… I'll be going… now…"

(*beep* *beep* *beep*)

"OH MY _**GOD**_; FIX HIM YOU FUCKING AUTHOR!"

The end.

Not.

_For the last time_: COMMENT NOW OR ELSE I- uhm… or I won't shut up?


End file.
